


Blizzard

by Stalene



Series: 2Doc Shenanigans [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, 2doc - Freeform, Aimtoplease, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, MurdocBeinganAsshole, Slow Burn, Smut, Stuart Pot - Freeform, UnhappyStu, WillchangetagsasIwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: Stuart stays up all night writing a song for Murdoc, a new single for Gorillaz - only to be utterly rejected by the grumpy bass player. Finally done with Murdoc's constant bullying, Stuart storms out - hiding himself away, only to realize too little too late that a Blizzard is coming - and he has no money and no where to go.





	1. New Song

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this so it's just gonna be a wild ride, who cares to join me?
> 
> Not proofread bc I'm lazy and wanted to feel productive. 
> 
> Feel free to comment critique~  
> Or suggestions, I'll write just about anything  
> except Vore.  
> That shiz nasty not kinkshaming just not my thing-

Stuart Pot ran his long fingers through his wild azure blue mop of head, strands of messy hair hung in his eyes - defying gravity and fanning upwards. Sitting backwards, Stuart let his eyes follow the messy scrabbles of lyrics he had finally finished - a large dopey grin thinning his lips as pride filled his chest. He had been asked by the great Murdoc Niccals himself had granted him creative control over the next single they released, and he had finally struck genius with this set.  
He had sunk many hours into piecing together the perfect song, his room now a complete mess - crumpled pieces of paper littered his floor - mingled with old fast food wrappers and a horrendous amount of dirty laundry Stuart had no interest in washing anytime soon. Pangs of pain creeped up his spine, causing him to bend himself backwards over the backrest of the chair - a series of loud cracks filling the room for a few short moments.  
Nervousness caused his fingers to twitch and tap together as he pondered whether he should disturb the Bass player who’s loud music was easily heard through the thin walls of their home base. He feared the wrath of the older man if he dared disturb him from his self-loathing session of drinking any alcoholic beverages in a five mile radius, and downing any illegal substances that remained in his room.  
That thought, along with the mind-numbing pain that had slowly begin to creep up into Stuart's skull caused his large, pure black eyes to shift to his own nightstand. Pushing himself away from his desk, Stu got to his feet - almost immediately having to steady himself on his tiny desk - it wobbling with protest due to the sudden weight. Stuart set his head down into his hands, willing the world to stop spinning - desperation for the painkillers that lay tucked away in his bedside table rising with every passing moment - what was he supposed to do without them? The pain would get worse, and worse - and if he weren’t careful he would have a very unhappy Murdoc on his hands - he shuddered at the thought of Murdoc having to take care of him. It never ended well when Stuart made a mistake, and it always ended up being his fault in the end. How could he have been so engrossed in his work, that he had forgotten to take care of something so important? An even worse thought entered Stuarts mind, What if Murdoc never lets me write my own song again?  
He had to get to his pills, and quickly. The pain pounded at his skull, begged for attention refusing Stuart even a moment of clarity. Slowly he reminded himself how to walk, one foot in front of the others - the dazed man ended up tripping over his own lanky feet - and spilt onto his bed. He stretched his long arms forward, wiggling his fingers in an attempt to catch the handle to his dresser. Every moment the pain increased, he could almost hear the blood rushing in his ears. Finally, success! He yanked open the drawer, and immediately shoved his hand inside - feeling around for the familiar pill vial, falling off his bed and crawling desperately towards the nightstand.  
Finally, Stuart’s long fingers wrapped around the vial, and he pulled it close to him - treasuring the contents as if they kept him from the brink of death. Sitting back, he fumbled to unscrew the cap. Damn kid locks…. He thought to himself - urgency making his movements clumsier than usually. He sighed with relief when the lid finally popped off, and he was able to spill two pills into his hand with a satisfying rattle. He threw back his head as the tossed the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry - he hadn’t even winced at the unpleasant sensation due to the fact he had grown used to this routine. He should start making sure to carry them on him at all times, instead of leaving them around. Maybe he really was as dumb as Murdoc constantly said he was.  
Stuart shut his eyes as he relaxed, allowing the pills to take their effect - the nagging irritation inside his skull slowly ebbing away - to a low quiet hum. It was only when Stuart allowed himself to wallow in his other vices, none of which healthy or legal did the pain fully leave him be - but at least this way it was manageable.  
It was only now did Stuart realize it would be a good idea to check the time - only to immediately regret this decision, apparently it was now 5AM, meaning Stuart had worked through the entire night. With Murdoc’s nocturnal sleeping habits, he would be in bed after breakfast, which for him would be dinner - Stuart mused to himself. Stu pondered if it was worth trying to sleep, Russ would most certainly drag him out of bed soon anyways - perhaps it would be simpler to pull an all-nighter and be done with it. Nervousness still twisted his stomach, he’d have to face Murdoc’s judgement eventually - and he didn’t quite know when it would happen, or what mood the Bass player would be in.  
Stuart clutched the loose leaf paper in his hands, slowly descending the staircase and making his way to common area. Kong Studio - their home base, always felt so empty and lonely to Stuart during the early morning and late night, when everyone was sleeping. The building was giant - standing at almost fourteen stories tall, and was centered atop a tall winding cliff. The rest of the building was surrounded by a graveyard - dead tree’s spotted the landscape. It looked like something straight out of Stuart's old Zombie movies, so despite the constant spooky atmosphere - Stu loved it.  
With a soft sigh, the lanky man plopped down onto the old dusty couch, reaching forward to begin his channel surfing process. Absolutely nothing of interest was on due to the early hour - though he did take note of something about a blizzard heading towards Kong before he turned off the tele - and let a bored groan escape his throat. His eyes flicked down to the now crumpled piece of paper, taking a few moments to once again review his work - he had no doubt Murdoc would be impressed with this one… At least the singer hoped so.  
The sound of hard heeled boots clacking loudly as the green skinned man stomped down the stairs snapped Stuart from his thoughts.  
“Oi faceache, what you doin up so damn early?” Murdoc Niccals allowed his voice to carry up into a high nasally pitch as he asked the question, “It’s like 5AM, bloody hell man!”  
“Oh I… Uh…” Stuart fumbled over his words, once again glancing down at his work, “I started workin’ on th’ new song n’stuffs… Got a bit carried away I guess… It’s done though!” Stuart flashed the older man a nervous grin, Murdoc shifted his weight - raising an eyebrow at the blue haired singer.  
“Well, Let me see it then.” Murdoc stretched his arm out expectantly, to which Stuart immediately complied. “Mmhm…. Mmhmhm…. Yeah... ?” Murdoc rose an eyebrow, pursed his lips, and nodded his yeah.  
“W-Well… Whot d’yew fink Mudz?” Stuart looked up at him with large, hopeful eyes - wishing for the bass player's approval.  
“It’s rubbish, I hate it.” Murdoc responded flatly, Stuarts expression melting into a hurt frown, tears pricking the singer's eyes. Murdoc made a show of tearing apart the piece of paper, and letting the shreds of paper float to the ground like snowflakes. “Oh don’t be such a baby, 2D. If I didn’t say it all the fans would!” He cackled with a rather nasty grin. But today, Stuart wasn’t having it.  
“I stayed up awl nigh’ tryin’ t’write tha’ for yew Mudz…” His voice slightly - sounding more monotone, “Yew awlays gotta make me feel like crap don’t ya?”  
“Oh quit bein’ all dramatic, I wouldn’ta torn it up if it was actually… Y’know, good!” Mudz folded his arms now, tapping his fingers impatiently - as he was growing bored with the argument.  
“Fine! If it’s so bad then why don’t y’get someone else t’dew awl yewr stuff for yew!” 2D sprung to his feet - for once showing enough courage to stand up to the shorter man, towering over him like a building.  
“‘Coz, we need yer voice - songbird. Tha’s all yer good fer, other than gettin in me way!” The bassist hissed between his teeth, lunging forward and snatching the singer by his collar, “You should be grateful, I give you a place t’live, feed ya and all that crap. All you do is complain!”  
“All YEW do is bully me!” Stuart gulped, fear causing his body to shrivel - desperately wanting distance from his best mate. Murdoc rolled his eyes, shoving back the lanky man - causing his balance to waver.  
“Then leave. I’ll find someone betta!” The bass player stomped from the living room, leaving the sniveling singer behind, finally fed up with Murdoc’s constant bombardment of insults and confidence shattering tactics - Stuart stormed off towards the front door.  
“I WILL! N’ I ain’t ever comin back!” He wiped his eyes, and slammed shut the door. Only when he leaned back against the door did he realize just how bad the predicament he was in. He was in pajamas - having no access to money or his belongings, and pride that swelled in his chest mixed with the fact he had no courage to face Murdoc again - left him stuck.  
Eyes scanning the distance, he decided for now he would descend the cliff, and find a place to hide himself away for a few hours. Maybe if he was lucky Murdoc would meander away, mumbling melancholic melodies as he stalked off to the nearest bar, and Stuart could sneak in and at least grab his wallet. Stu shoved his hands deep into his pockets, staring at the ground. Stu was no where near a violent person, but Mudz had a way of causing even the most pasifistic people to want to punch him square in that crooked nose of his.  
Stuart huffed when he finally reached the bottom of the hill, looking around the deserted graveyard for a good place to sit and think - settling with a dead tree placed a good walk away from the back of the building. Only now did Stuart begin to notice his own exhaustion - having stayed up the previous night, and now dealing with murdocs antics… Perhaps a nap wouldn’t hurt. What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Missing Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2D's abrupt leave, the others start to get worried about the singer - and after a nasty storm rolls in Murdoc is sent (100% by force) to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA Here we goooo getting a little more 2Docy yeah? MMM I'm quite proud of this chapter, it's really rare that I can stay consistent with my writing all the way through a chapter. Again I don't really proofread because I'm lazy and I feel like if I do I'll end up restarting everything - but hey! 
> 
> I really appreciate the feedback though comments make me feel good TwT

    Murdoc held the glass by the rim, making a circular motion with his wrist so that the liquid would swirl around and form a small whirlpool. His eyes bore into the glass - seemingly transfixed by the motion - tilting his head slightly in order to get a better view. For Murdocs standards, he was only a bit tipsy - and whilst the threat of sobriety threatened him, he had found himself stuck in his own head. Thoughts bubbling to the surface, only for him to have to immediately bury them back down into the depths of his guilty subconscious. 

    Finally, his mismatched eyes landed on the tattered scraps of paper that lay defiled on the ground. The image of Stuart's eyes filling with tears - how shiny and reflective they became due to his sorrow, yet at the same time so magnificently beautiful to stare at in that state filled his mind. If Murdoc was being truthful, he would admit to liking the song quite a bit - yes it needed some work, (Stuart wasn’t exactly a wordsmith), but with a bit of guidance it could have turned into something wonderful. 

    He didn’t know why he acted so harshly towards the singer, just… Something in the way the younger man looked at him put him off - how desperate Stu was for his approval. It was almost as if he needed to crush that air of innocence that always hung around the man. To Murdoc, Stuart was like an angel, too pure, beautiful for this world. And to put it simple, Angels freaked Murdoc out to no end. He didn’t know how to handle the confliction in his mind - so he made it his quarry to snuff out the light that had begun to shine in Stuart.

    Though despite Murdocs best efforts, worry soon set in, the singer hadn’t come home yet - and though Stu had made it very clear he had no intention in coming back, Murdoc knew he was bluffing. He hadn’t even taken any of his belongings, he’d have to come back to get those… Eventually. 

    Hell, Murdoc wouldn’t have been worried at all if it weren’t for the blizzard that had rolled it - the sheer velocity of the wind caused Kong to creak eerily. His leg began to bounce anxiously, he downed his drink in one quick motion, before setting it down and leaning backwards - twiddling his thumbs together. Murdoc knew only one thing, he wasn’t about to go stick his neck out on the chopping block in order to make sure the singer was okay.

    But calling his cellphone wouldn’t be too dangerous, right? Like… What’s the worst dialing ten little numbers could do. And if Stu actually answered he’d just yell at him to bring home booze on his way back - everything would be fine as long as Dentz didn’t know he was worried. Whipping out his fancy flip phone, Murdoc struggled for a few minutes to key in the numbers - his large thumbs refusing to get along with the tiny keys. A low, aggravated growl escaped his throat before the phone finally did what he had wanted it too. 

    The first few moments were tense as he waited for his phone to connect, a twist in his gut at the realization the storm may be too severe for a cell signal to get through. Though relief crashed through him when he heard 2D’s ringtone coming from upstairs - that means the signal wasn’t jammed - now if only the bloody faceache would pick up his phone….

His phone… That was ringing… Up in his room… And not on his person… Dammit! The idiot had forgotten his phone! Though, just to be sure - Murdoc hopped to his feet and stomped up the staircase, trotting at a brisk pace to 2D’s room. 

Murdoc violently shoved the door open, only to find 2D’s room vacant… and a complete mess. He took a step inside, deciding to be a bit nosey and see what all the scattered papers were about - stooping down to snatch a particularly crumbled one. He unfolded it whilst walking towards 2D’s desk - plopping down in his rather uncomfortable chair and smoothing the paper out beneath his calloused hands. 

‘He dreams of the top

But he always falls down

If you get it on side

You'll be taking ditch

You'll be loving our love

But you don't know how

It's the lesson of the century

So we never decide…’

    Murdoc frowned, he recognized this part from what Stuart had presented him prior. Though, this version had a few changes, and it only being the first verse - 2D must have done quite a bit of work between this version and the final. From the sheer amount of crumpled up papers… At least he knew why Stuart had looked as utterly crushed as he had - Murdoc was rather good at ruining the singers good mood but… guilt tugged at his stomach. Guilt, worry, regret. All emotions Murdoc didn’t know how to handle, and he wanted them gone.

    Suddenly feeling rather thirsty, he once again hefted himself back to his feet. He strode at a slower pace, mind mulling over the new information. Perhaps drinking himself to oblivion was the best course of action - that way when 2D eventually got back he could walk up guilt free. 

    Trudging back down the staircase, Murdoc’s frowned deepened at the sight of Russ sitting on his knees - piecing together the mystery of where 2D went, via piecing together the torn scraps of paper. As soon as Murdoc cleared his throat in order to let his presence be known - Russel only had six rather important words to say.

    “What did you do THIS time?” Russ huffed in an exasperated manner, “Well, other than the obvious.” He added after a few moments - and an awkward shift in weight from Murdoc.

    “Jus’ told ‘im me opinion. ‘E go’ all pissy an ran off!” Murdoc responded in a defensive manner - earning a glare from Russ,

    “And just how long has he been out, Murdoc it’s a damn blizzard out there! He could be hurt.” Russ got to his feet, concern causing his brow to furrow.

    “I’m sure ‘e’s fiiiine! Ain’t like the dullard’s neva seen snow before!” Murdoc’s voice reached a higher pitch, before dropping down to his usual growl.

    “You REALLY think the same guy who can barely tie his own damn shoes can figure out what t’do when he’s stuck out in a storm like that?” Russ raised an eyebrow, inching towards victory with every passing moment - especially with how Murdoc’s eyes cast down. That was always a good sign - it meant he was running out of arguments.

    “Yeah well… What d’ya want me t’do? Risk freezing me arse off lookin fer some blue ‘aired moron who takes shit too personally?” He hadn’t realized how perfectly he walked into his own demise - his sarcastic remark giving Russell leeway to answer with a humoured, 

    “Yes, that’s exactly what I expect you to do Murdoc. You make the mess, you clean it up. If anythin’ happens to him cause of you bein a asshole I’ll break your damn nose a ninth time.” They both know from experience that Russell had the upperhand when it came to a brawl, is Murdoc’s had his ass handed to him more than once by the larger man. So with a low, very unhappy growl Murdoc finally complied - begrudgingly.  
    “Fine, whatever - but if I end up as a popsicle it’s on yer damn conscious!” It was all Murdoc could muster at the moment - taking his time crossing the living room and snatching a heavy winter coat from the rack.

    “That is something I can live with.” Russ shook his head - scooping up the scraps of Stu’s lyrics in his large hands, he made his way out of the room. 

    Murdoc wondered if he could get away with simply not leaving now that Russ had left - though he felt the repercussions of doing so would leave him bloodied and bruised. Sliding on the coat - he hesitated before leaving… And after a few moments he grabbed a second one, draping it over his arm and quickly leaving the studio. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to know he snagged Stu a coat as well. Murdoc wasn’t supposed to have a heart after all! 

    But in the end, Stuart was still his songbird - and he couldn’t sing if he ended up frozen to death buried under snow. A sickening feeling overcame Murdoc when he realized he had no idea where the blue haired man could have run off too - and it was horrifically hard to see through the flurry of fog and snow clouding his vision. The wing stung his face, neck, and hands - already he was shivering despite his protective layer, and the snow had come up to his shins. 

    Despite the harsh conditions, Murdoc pushed on - deciding to search the grounds of Kong before moving outward. His raspy voice called out for 2D, “Oi Faceache! Ya fuckin’ dullard where are ya??” is how it began, though soon his insults turned into more worried sounding pleas, “Stuart - Stu where are you? 2D?? STU??”

    The colder Murdoc became - the more desperation seeped into his voice. The dark shadow’s played with his drunken mind, forming demons in the corners of his vision. His singer was out in this frosty hell alone, and probably dying slowly - and what would a band be without it’s singer? That’s all Murdoc cared about… Right? Of course it was! He didn’t care about the dullards well being as long as he could make music… 

    At least for now that’s what he would tell himself, until he found 2D and could forget this night ever happened. It took him about an hour to cover most of the large graveyard Kong sat on, and Murdoc feared he may have to extend his search… He was going to kick that morons ass for making him worr- Making him run around like this. Not worry, Murdoc was NOT worried.. Murdoc didn’t even know how to worry, so of course he wasn’t at all relieved when he saw a few tufts of bright azure blue hair poking out from a grave-like mound of snow that had piled up by a tree.

    Well, first there was relief - then there was panic. Murdoc darted to the mound, clumsily struggling to move through the deep snow. Dropping to his knees, he started to dig out the frozen singer. His skin was tinged blue - and he was curled up in a tight ball, but he was shivering… He was still alive. For now. 

    “Dammit Stu - you always gotta cause trouble for everyone!” Murdoc ironically sneered, grabbing the spare jacket and wrapping it around the lanky man - before awkwardly lifting him up into his arms. 

    Murdoc carried Stu back to the warmth of Kong, moving as fast as he could. One thing was certain - if he didn’t get 2D warmed up soon, the singer would surely die.


	3. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc has to ensure Stuart doesn't die of Hypothermia, feelings are silently introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda sucks but I'll try to make up for it in the next one, I really wanted to write for it but IDK maybe I just wasn't in the mood. If I have time I'll either rewrite this one or move on. My chapters have been kinda short so sorry for that too. =X

Murdoc let out a sigh of relief as the cool air changed to warm, though worry still twisted his gut unpleasantly at the singer's shallow breathing. Though his pace was quick, he was as gentle as humanly possible with the singer - he mostly likely had severe Hypothermia, and Murdoc needed to move quickly. His first stop was Stu’s room, laying him down on his bed - Murdoc started to dig through his drawers. He pulled out the first pair of boxers he could find, and started digging for any jammies Stu owned. He settled on some thick flannels - the classic red and black, suited for winter.   
Murdoc set the clothes aside, his gaze turning back to the nearly unconscious singer - his void eyes stared directly at the ceiling as she shivered, breathing shaky.   
“We don’t talk ‘bout this to anyone - go’ it faceache?” He grumbled, only earning a worried noise in response. This wasn't the first time Murdoc had to change 2D’s clothing, but it was the first time he had to do it with the singer being conscious. He was a squirmer - at first not understanding what Murdoc was up to - and pushing the bassists patients. “Do you WANT to freeze to death, bloody Dullard?” He sneered out harshly, his tone earning a whimper in response.   
Stuart had expected Murdoc to treat him rudely, so his rather soft touch caused his skin to crawl with anxiousness. He hadn’t thought Murdoc was physically capable of being so gentle - kind almost. Though it was happening, him first pulling off 2D’s sopping wet shirt, and letting it fall to the floor with a little splat. Murdoc snatched the dry shirt and allowed it to take it’s place on Stu’s torso. The next part was the more awkward part, Murdoc quickly undoing the singers belt and a bit more haphazardly tugging down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He soon slipped the boxers, and warm flannels onto 2D.  
“Stay.” He commanded, as if Stu had the energy to move at all, and left the man laying on his bed. Murdoc himself trudged down the staircase, and started lighting the fireplace - 2D was going to need all the warmth he could get. If the singer had enough energy to protest, he had enough energy to drink some tea, so Murdoc started brewing him that as well. He rushed it, not caring too much for the flavour. Murdoc’s last task was to gather all the spare pillows and blankets he could find, and toss them on the couch.   
Once everything was set up, he went to retrieve the singer - carrying him back down the stairs and laying him down on the couch. Murdoc assisted with wrapping him up - and flicked the tele onto some random zombie flick. Murdoc took his place on the small sliver of couch that wasn’t taken up by 2D’s long limbs.  
“Could ya at least try not t’fuckin kick me, mate?” Murdoc hissed, having to cover up his acts of kindness with bitter words, “And drink yer fuckin tea ‘fore it gets cold.” He ordered in a cold tone, despite the fact Stuart was in desperate need of warmth.   
“S-Sorry..” Stu stuttered despite himself, slowly shifting himself into a little ball at the other end of the couch, it amazed Murdoc how such a big guy could make himself so tiny. 2D’s hand reached out for the tea, Murdoc winced at how badly it was shaking. He picked up the tea slowly, the churning liquid splashing from the mug onto the floor due to 2D’s unsteady movements.   
“Stop makin’ a fuckin’ mess, faceache!” Murdoc snarled at him, baring his teeth at the startled singer, who jumped.   
“I-I’m not tryin’tew Mudz, I-I cahn’t ‘elp it!” Stu pleaded, his lip wobbling slightly - he bit it, trying to hold back the tears that now threatened to spill over. He could stand being yelled at for something he couldn’t control. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Stu attempted to sip the tea. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to taste the watered down failure before the hot liquid burnt his lips and caused him to accidentally lose his grip on the cup. It spilt onto his lap, and partially on the floor - at least that’s where the mug went. Immediately Stu’s heart plummeted at his mistake, he dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t want to see the temperamental bassists reaction to his inability to do the simplest things - why was he so useless?  
Murdoc’s mind was hardly focused on the tea, but instead of the glint of water that caused his eyes to shine. The warm orange light that reflected off his black orbs, along with the reflectiveness caused by the devastation of once again failing to do something even a small child could - once again drew Murdoc in. His fascination took hold, and Stu flinched when he felt Murdoc coming closer, shriveling up into the far corner of the couch.   
Stuart felt Murdoc’s warm hands wrap around his wrists - God Murdoc was like a human heater, the contact almost burning Stu’s skin. Murdoc forced the singer's hands away from his face, those mismatched eyes immediately meeting Stuarts damaged ones. Stuart was so beautiful like this, if only he knew just how wonderful he looked when he was sad. Guilt attacked Murdoc once more, for being so sadistic as to find Stuarts sorrow attractive, but he couldn’t help it. He was obsessed with those eyes, those large, sad, confused eyes that stared back into Murdoc’s in an almost frightened manner.  
Soon the bassists gaze dropped, “Yer a fuckin’ dumbass, and yer still cold as shit - so c’mere.” Murdoc released Stu’s wrists, and instead grabbed Stu’s waist - forcing him to uncurl from the corner - and allow Murdoc room to lay beside him. 2D wanted to protest, wanted to move away from the temperamental man… But Murdoc was so warm, and Stu was so cold…   
Before he knew it, 2D had started clinging to Murdoc’s shirt, desperate for any source of heat. Murdoc couldn’t tear his gaze away from 2D, who had now shut away those beautiful eye’s of his.   
Murdoc hadn’t a clue if the singer felt the same, if he was as infatuated with Murdoc, as Murdoc was with him - the bassist doubted it. Angel’s don’t go after devils, they go after other angels. Perfection attracts perfection, and it was a fact that aggravated Murdoc to no end.   
Stuart's eyes shot open when he felt Murdoc’s fingers trailing down his face, “M-Mudz whot’re ye-”  
“Calm down faceache, jus’ checkin’ yer temperature.” The bassist lied, he had thought the singer had fallen asleep - it had sure seemed like it. Now that he had been caught being tender, he immediately reacted with a defensive retort to hopefully push the other away emotionally. Instead all Murdoc received was a pout, disappointment causing Stu’s chest to ache just a bit.   
Stuart knew he had no reason to be disappointed, if anything Murdoc should be disappointed in him - all he’s done is screw up today. He couldn’t even walk out and stand up for himself without Murdoc having to save him.   
“M-Mudz?...” He spoke up again after a few moments, earning an annoyed grunt from the older man. “D-Did yew really ‘ate the song so much yew ‘ad t’tear it up?” Stu whimpered out softly, refusing to look up at Murdoc, and instead stare holes into his chest.  
“Are you still goin’ on about the fucking song? Fuck it wasn’t THAT bad - are you happy now?” Murdoc growled out, he didn’t understand why it was so difficult for him to admit he enjoyed it, perhaps it was because he had already made a statement - and didn’t want the singer to know it had been an act prior.  
“R-Really??... Yew really mean tha’?” Stu was hit with a sudden burst of energy, that caused him to scoot up to eye level with the bassist. It was at that moment did Murdoc see something even more intriguing in the singer's eyes. They brightened, as if somehow the black voids began to emit their own glow, so… Hopeful. Murdoc couldn’t tell if he liked it or not - and found himself slightly disappointed when Stuart's face shifted into a more… Confused expression. Apparently Murdoc had been staring for quite a while, “M-Mudz… Are yew in there?” Stu piped up once more, not yet fulling breaking the bassists trance. Stu’s cheeks had now flushed a light pink color, his mouth slightly open - the gap between his teeth just barely made itself known.   
“Whot was the question again?” Murdoc grumbled out slowly, watching Stuarts mouth move with a response - but not understanding a lick of what he said. Stuart noticed Murdoc’s gaze flicked between his eyes and mouth, causing the singer's head to lower - using his slightly damp hair to his advantage, nerves twisting his gut. What had gotten into the bassist? 2D wasn’t used to him looking at him the way he was currently. 

“M-Mudz?” Stu tensed, protesting only slightly when Murdoc’s hand reached forward, and tilted the singer's head back to a more open angle. In the next few moments, Murdoc had leaned inwards - barely brushing his lips against the singers, as if silently asking for permission. Stuart shuddered, confusion melting away into want - desperately wanting the older man's affection, to feel Murdoc’s lips on his own.  
Stuart let out a soft whimper when Murdoc finally closed in on his lips, teeth softly grazing his bottom lip. It lasted only a few seconds, before Murdoc readjusted Stu beneath him, and smashed their mouths together in a stronger, more desperate kiss. Stuarts hands slid up around Murdoc’s shoulders, longing for a tighter embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just do that?  
> Yes, yes I did.  
> Will they fucc  
> Will they not fucc  
> find out whenever the fucc I decide to write the next gosh darn chapter.


	4. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are getting steamy...  
> Fits are thrown, Meltdowns are had, and someone is left rather unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very bad at writing this, sorry for the low quality of the writing.   
> I'm just sitting here at 10 PM questioning my life TBH. 
> 
> You know you never appreciate how awkward writing this shit feels until you actually do it. then your just sitting there awkwardly typing one letter at a time. fuCK

Stuart rocked his hips up against Murdoc, nervousness and excitement building up in this pit of his stomach. Murdoc’s mouth still pressed against his own, long tongue prodding the singer's lips, demanding entrance - Stu had no intention of denying him this. Murdoc’s tongue explored his mouth dominatingly, tongues wrestling in a passionate dance. 2D let out a small whine as he felt drool seeping from the corners of his mouth. Murdoc pressed his tongue down against Stu’s, and dragged it from the singers mouth, and down his chin - leaving behind one long trail of saliva as he then went down his neck in a teasing manner.   
2D ran his fingers through Murdoc’s greasy locks, feeling a sudden need to cling to something. His body tensed when he felt Murdoc’s sharp teeth graze his skin, inhaling sharply and tugging on his partner's hair, earning a low growl in response. Every touch was almost too much for the frozen singer, Murdoc’s hands, lips, tongue - they all felt so warm against his skin. He craved more.   
It’s all he could think about, all he wanted - was for the bassist to touch him more. He urged him on with soft moans, or by bucking his hips up against Murdoc’s in an impatient manner. The bassist had soon found a more sensitive location to latch onto - just by the crook of his neck, sucking on the patch of skin mercilessly - most certainly aiming to leave a mark for the world to see. Stuart’s sounds became louder, turning from excited moans - back to impatient whines, and though Murdoc preferred a partner willing to vocally share just how much they were enjoying him… Russ and Noodle were still home, and Murdoc had no intention of them finding out about this. Ever.   
Murdoc left his mark, soon kissing up to 2D’s jaw - pausing to just barely nibble the skin that tightly hugged the corner of the bone. A growl of disapproval making it’s way from Murdoc’s throat as Stu made a exceptionally loud yip. His tongue slithered from his mouth, running along the shell of 2D’s ear. Once he felt the singer shudder, and he knew he had his full attention - Murdoc allowed his voice to drop, “Shut. Up. ‘Fore y’wake up th’others.” He almost sneered, 2D’s adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, realizing the depth of his clumsiness.  
“M-M’sorry Mudz..” 2D refused to let his voice raise above a whisper, Murdoc content with this answer moved quickly to snatch Stuarts mouth in a rough kiss, muffling Stu’s yelp of shock at the sudden movement, and causing the singer to exhale through his nose before he could focus on returning the affection. Murdoc allowed one of his hands to wander down near the hem of his partner's shirt, his nail dragging up Stu’s stomach as he guided the fabric up. The action almost tickled - 2D surprised with how gentle it felt. He let out a hum at feeling Murdoc’s warm hand press against his skin, naive to the bassists true intentions.   
Stuart jerked his head back with a sharp gasp, feeling Murdoc’s fingers close in around his nipple. His teeth sunk into his lip, arousal causing his pants to feel just a little too tight around his hips. He couldn’t help how the pleasing sensation caused his hips to buck, and grind against Murdoc’s - the older man frowned. Retracting his hand from beneath the singers shirt, he planted his hands firmly on his hips - and pushed down. The now pinned singer looked up at Murdoc expectantly, black orbs trained onto his partners. “Mmm… Yer not behavin’ real well are ya?” He purred, “I tol’ ya t’quiet down, then ya start trashin ‘round like th’ grounds on fire.”   
Stu felt his cheeks burn with heat - caused by the bassists lightly narrowed stare, “M-Mudz!” He whined desperately. The bassist simply lifted one of his hands, and teasingly poked the singers arousal - causing 2D to tense and clutch one of the various blankets scattered about them. Murdoc flashed an evil grin at the reaction, continuing to poke and prod at the singer's sensitive area, “B-Bastard!” 2D huffed - trying to still the bassists hand via grabbing onto his wrist. Murdoc chuckled, easily ignoring his own arousal in favor of teasing Stuarts, though he refused to allow Stu even the slightest opportunity to turn the tables on him.  
Stuart misjudged how quickly Murdoc could move, the older man shifting his weight back to his knees, only long enough to snatch the singers wrists and yank them up above his head. The sudden vulnerability caused nervousness to twist Stu’s stomach, especially when Murdoc slid both wrists into his non dominant hand - using his weight to keep his arms still.   
Now with a free hand, and a open singer - Murdoc lifted his shirt once more, instead this time he kissed down the singer's chest - over the fabric, until he reached Stu’s hardened nipples. Glancing up only to find Stu staring at him in an almost concerned fashion - Murdoc ran his tongue over the area - before starting to suck on the patch of skin. 2D bit his tongue, desperately trying to keep his noises silent - not only to keep the others at bay, but to save what was left of his pride. Murdoc would break that habit later. 

Though, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused both men to freeze - there stood Russell in all his glory, arms folded - holding back a grin as he caught them red handed. Though before words could be spoken, Stuart found himself being violently shoved off the couch - knocking into the coffee table that stood barely a foot away. Confusion twisted Stu’s features as he looked up at Mudz, who was now sitting up with a nasty look on his face, “The fuckin’ sod go’ all over me, go’ me drunk I swear it.” He sneered, glaring down at 2D coldly, the younger man's lip began to wobble. Russ sighed, pity causing his brow to crease,  
“Yeah, he was totally all over you man.” The disbelief in Russell's tone made Murdoc bristle - immediately becoming defensive,  
“M’fuckin’ drunk! He’s fuckin takin’ advantage of me!” He plead, his silver tongue being of no use to him - he had already known they were caught. There was no lie that would actually work in this situation - he felt cornered, “No’ like the bloody sod means shit t’me anyway. I was jus’ tryin’ t’make sure ‘e didn’t die ‘fore the albums done!”   
Murdoc refused to look at 2D, knowing the tears had already come - knowing he’d melt as soon as their eye’s met. He couldn’t help it, he just loved the way 2D looked when he was crying. They were so shiny - drew one in so easily.   
“You’re a whole new kinda low man, y’know we don’t care ‘bout which way you roll.” If Russell had pupils, one could see he had rolled his eyes.  
“Fuckin’ I don’t care if I’m shaggin’ a girl or guy mate, I’m jus’ sayin’ I ain’t shaggin tha’ sodding dullard!” Murdoc sneered, his only thoughts now on escaping the situation. He didn’t like the way Russ was looking at him - and certainly didn’t want his nose getting broken a ninth time - so the Bassist slinked his way to his room, anger mixed with leftover sexual frustration from the heated moments prior assured Murdoc would awake in a sour mood the next morning.

Russell turned his attention to the curled up singer on the ground, already longing for the bassist to return and wrap him up in his heat despite the harsh words that had been spat at him. He sniffed softly, no matter what happened - how wonderful things seemed to be going, one little thing always had to muck it up. Why did Russ have to come in just then, why did he have to ruin everything? His eye’s narrowed as he looked up at his bandmate - who was now stepping closer to help Stu back onto the couch.  
“You… Alright?” He asked a bit awkwardly, not yet understanding why the usually friendly Stuart was looking at him in such an angry way.  
“M’fine. No’ like I jus’ go’ fuckin’ tol’ t’sod off ‘coz of someone else.” And now Russ got it, Stuart could either blame him, or the one whose bones he was ready to jump less than five minutes ago. Stu had always been too easy on Murdoc, no matter what he did - he was too forgiving.   
“Look man, aint like I busted into ya’lls room. Place belongs to all of us, just not you too. Imagine if it had been Noodle that wandered in here, and not me.” Russ kept his words calm, setting 2D on the couch, and taking a seat next to him.  
Stu shriveled at the mention of Noodle, his dented brain finally taking a moment to actually think through the situation. “... M’sorry Russ…” 2D averted his gaze, “Shouldn’t take it ou’ on yew…” He admitted softly, ashamed of his previous thoughts and actions. “I jus’ don’t get why Mudz always gotta be mean t’me, an’ then whenever e’s bein’ nice SOMEFIN always gotta get in th’ way of it!”  
“Well, that’s because Murdoc’s a dirtbag and you’re too good for him.” Russ chuckled, pulling 2D into a side hug. His response didn’t seem to ease Stu’s troubled mind - though Russ had no intention on trying to speak up for the aggravating man who made sure to slam every door in the entire studio. In his room, SLAM, out of his room, SLAM, in the bathroom, SLAM.   
“E’s no’ that ba’...” Stuart flinched at a particularly loud one, Murdoc must be really pissed… He thought worriedly, tapping his fingers together in that anxious way of his.   
“Just… try to get some sleep. I’m sure you two can work it out in the morning.” Russ ruffled up the singers hair - 2D nodding in response and flashing Russ an apologetic smile.   
After the drummer left the room, Stu gathered up as many blankets his thin arms could handle, and quickly scampered up to his own room. He didn’t exactly plan to leave it until Russ dragged him out of bed for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole.  
> Tho how Mudzy gonna get over the lump in his pants if ya know What I meaN RiGht???
> 
> wtf is wrong with me I think I need actual help.


	5. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc has to figure out how to make Stuart not as pissed at him, whilst also not getting roped into romance. Good luck, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been a while since it last updated  
> and sorry literally all of the chapters are shit, including this one  
> I've just been out of it lately, and I started forcing myself to write so that I wont keep you guys waiting. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for how short it is too. I just really didn't know how to continue it so hfkdjfkal;gjlkdf don't hurt me
> 
> Also please check out my new story Shut Down! It's the first new idea I've had for a while, and I hope I don't burn out on it. 
> 
> Story Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528232/chapters/28528924

What had he been thinking? Well, that’s the issue right there. He hadn’t, he allowed his impulsiveness to get the best of him. He allowed himself to get a taste of something he had craved for so long - and now it was two dangerous to eat the whole thing. His nails tapped against the kitchen table, hell - even if he could go back for Stuart, he doubted the man would give him the time of day. He had acted without thinking - just moved in order to cover his own ass. It wasn’t like he had anything against sleeping with another man, he’d done it before after all… It was just getting caught with THAT man in particular. He was so caught up in those stupid, alluring eyes.   
Murdoc allowed his head to fall onto the table - a loud bang causing Russell to look up from his paper. He swore that man was a mind reader, for he seemed to know exactly what was bothering him, “Ya know… When I said to fix shit with 2D - I didn’t mean almost fix things, and then make it ten times worse.”  
“Sod off you nosey piece of shit! Nothin’ woulda’ happened if it weren’t fer you!” He immediately shoved the blame onto someone else, clearing his conscious of any responsibility he may or may not have had to endure.   
“You were in the living room, man. If you wanna fix things with D - I’d suggest talking to him instead of pitying yourself for something YOU did.” Russ commented, being sure to keep an accusatory tone. They both knew who the real culprit was.  
“He ain't gonna listen t’me. Bloody sod aint even listenin to you.” Murdoc grumbled in an   
Almost defeated tone.   
“Because me talking to him aint gonna make him feel better, and it aint gonna fix what happened last night. At least try to pretend you give a shit about other people, would you?” Annoyance seeped into the usually calm bandmates tone.  
“Yeah yeah, guilt trip me some more, would you?” He snapped, getting to his feet - and roughly shoving his chair back into the table.  
“What? Are you saying the /great/ Murdoc Niccals can feel guilt?” Russ fired back sarcastically, earning a hiss from Murdoc.  
“‘Course not! Shove it, bloody sod.” He quickly escaped the room, stomping up the staircase further into Kong. He hated it when Russ was right, about anything really. He also hated it when he fucked up - and THEN had to fix it before even getting around to having his morning beer.   
His fists pounded heavily on the singer's door, “OI! Faceache! Open up.” He tried keeping his tone level, trying the doorknob at the lack of a response. “C’mon mate. Russ is makin’ us ‘ave a chat, so open the fuck up already.”  
“... I dun wanna talk tew yew!” Stuart responded finally after a few moments - his answer of course having to be the wrong one.   
“Look. 2D, I’m uh... “ He stumbled over his words for a few moments, “I’m sorry, or whatever. But I ain’t explainin myself standing out here. So. There. If you change yer mind I’ll be in me room.” Murdoc ran his fingers through his hair, turning away from the door, “I’ll bugger off now.”   
Though, before Murdoc was able to get too far - the door slowly creaked open - and a mess of blue hair popped out, “Wait…”  
Murdoc about jumped, turning to face the exhausted looking singer, “What?” Murdoc snapped impatiently.  
“D-....Dew yew really mean it? Yewr really sorry??” Stuart hadn’t ever heard Murdoc apologize… To anyone really. Hope filled his eyes for a few moments, giving them a complex shine Murdoc hadn’t noticed in them before. It quickly vanished upon seeing his strange expression - Stuart had ducked back into his room a tad bit at his approach.   
“Uh… Yeah..” He blinked a few times, returning to consciousness. “I do… So will ya hear me out now?”  
Stuart nodded, moving away from the door and allowed Murdoc to slip inside. He shut it behind him - only to find it unusually dark compared to how it regularly looked. Stuart slid back into his ruined bed - and Murdoc followed suit, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Stuart looked at him expectantly.   
“Look Stu, I don’t know what go’ into me. I jus’ kinda did it without thinkin’ n’ then when Russ walked in I panicked. Didn’t mean t’ shove ya off like tha’, alrigh’?” He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, distracting himself from the fact he was being forced to open up a little.   
“Did… Yew mean it?” Stuart asked softly, head laying on his knees.  
“I JUS said I didn’t mean t’push you off like tha, what more d’ya want?” Annoyance entered Murdocs tone, avoiding the actual question to the best of his ability.  
“N-No… no’ tha.. Did… Yew actually mean anyfink tha’ ‘appened…” His voice quieted down a tad, courage ebbing away by the second.  
Murdoc clamped his teeth shut, the right words refused to enter his mind. He didn’t know how to answer that question - he didn’t know himself. He’d wanted to do that to Stuart for such a long time, but didn’t want his feelings to be unrequited. He didn’t want to admit he had feelings for the singer at all. So this time, he slowed down and thought out his next move. Murdoc knew he wasn’t finished yet, he wanted more of his singer. He wanted to snuff out that innocence that shone in his eyes as they spoke. He hated the way his cheeks flushed when he scooted closer, the way he shook just a tad when he leaned in.   
Murdoc hated just how eagerly Stuart returned his kiss, how immediately sold he was on any excuse he could come up with. He pulled away slowly, “Do you forgive me, Stu?” His voice was hushed, head tilted to the side just slightly.  
“... Nope!” Stuart chirped with a soft giggle, “Yewr gonna ‘ave tew make it up tew me ‘fore I can forgive yew!” He was surprised to see that innocent gaze turn mischievous. Stuart had a plan, didn’t he.  
“Oh yeah? And how to I gotta fuckin’ make it up to ya?” He growled bitterly. Earning a larger grin from Stuart.  
“Yew ‘ave tew take me on a date! It’s only Gentlemanly afterall~!”


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart finally gets the date with Murdoc he had craved, though of course reality doesn't exactly live up to his fantasies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been uninspired and don't really know how to continued.

The warm water assisted in calming the singers nerves, running his fingers through his hair as he stood beneath the shower spout. He had made sure to wash his hair thoroughly, condition, use the soap that smelled extra nice. All in preparation for the night he could only pray would go well.   
The bassist was unstable to say the least, he never did know when the older man would snap! This time, 2D decided to be prepared, he expected Murdoc to show up drunk, taking him to a shitty bar. Though, the knock on his door was surprisingly light - and Stu’s stomach twisted with exhilaration. He was dying to know just how seriously the bassist was going to take this date, would he actually earn the forgiveness Stuart craved to throw at him?  
He opened to door slowly, surprise coloring his features. Of course it was nothing too fancy but, Murdocs hair was no longer dripping with grease, and looked recently combed. He was wearing a black turtleneck and dark jeans, nothing out of the ordinary. But it was obvious the man didn’t just roll out of bed - so there was a little effort! Stuart bit his lip to hold back the pleased grin that threatened to split his face.  
“So… Where tew?” He broke the silence that had hung between the two for a moment too long, Murdoc ran his fingers through his hair - a tick that Stuart took care to notice.  
“You’ll see.” He said in a low, grim voice. Stuart frowned, letting out an almost obnoxious whine to the bassist.  
“Murdoc that’s scary!” Stu scrunched down into himself, tapping his fingers together in a nervous manner. The bassist rolled his eyes, grabbing the wrist of the singer and dragging him down the various stairs of Kong Studios.   
“Yeah? Well maybe that’s the point!” Murdoc huffed, “What’s wrong with a wee bit of a surprise, once in awhile anyways?”   
“Well, yewr surprises usually consist of putting hair removal cream in m’shampoo bottle…” Thank heavens Murdoc hadn’t tried that prank recently… Or had he? Stuarts free hand shot up to his hair, only to be hit by a wave of relief that he hadn’t gone bald… Though, he supposed Murdoc would have noticed and made some sort of comment.  
“No Stu, tha’s called a prank no’ a bloody surprise!” Murdoc shook his head, “Y’know maybe YOU shoulda taken ME out, then.”  
“We both know yew’d say no just tew be an arse…” Stu grumbled, pulling back his hand and rubbing his wrist once Murdoc finally released him - they were in the garage now. Murdoc slid into the driver's seat of the Geep, and Stu could do nothing but slip into the passengers. Unluckily for the singer, he had set Murdoc off on a tangent.   
“Oh so what’re ya sayin, I’m predictable? Well excuse me fer not wantin’ t’waste me time goin’ round town like a buncha teenagers!”  
Aggravation pricked Stuarts eyes, biting the inside of his cheek the singer moved to open back up the Geep door, “Fine, whateva! Don’t even wanna go anymore.” He pouted, Murdoc quickly reached out to snatch 2D’s arm.  
“Wait!- Er, hem. Stuuuuu, don’t be like thaaa..” Murdoc tried to make his gruff voice sound sweet, after all the bassist did want to get laid at some point in the night.   
“Like wha? Jus’ don’t wanna waste yewr time.” The singer only proved Murdocs point further, as he acted exactly like an upset teenage girl. Sticking his nose in the air, and trying to shake off the bassists hand.  
“Look I already cleared my ENTIRE night fer ya, so now yer just bein’ rude.” Murdoc hugged, and Stuarts mouth dropped.  
“No! Whots rude is shovin’ me off a couch jus’ coz one of the others ‘appens to walk in! What’s rude is tearin up m’ song ‘coz yew didn’t like it! What’s rude is constantly puttin’ me down for no reason!” Stuart wiped his eyes on the back of his arm.  
“And I said I was sorry!” Murdoc finally released Stuart, flinging himself back into the driver's seat with his arms folded, if Stuart was a highschool girl, Murdoc was a fussy toddler.   
A few moments of silence filled the space between them, Stuart once again being the first to speak up, “Well, yewr doin’ a piss poor job of showin’ it.”   
Murdoc let out a loud, over dramatic groan, “Well tha’s coz yer complainin when I’m tryina! Ya don’t even trust me ‘nough t’take you out without a million bloody questions!”  
“I just asked where yew were takin me! Tha’s a normal fing t’dew! Wot, ‘avent yew ever been on a date ‘fore?” Another silence, Stuart turned to look at Murdoc, “Wait… Yew’ve seriously never been on a date b’fore?” The anger was subsiding, Stuart now being filled with a sudden curiosity.   
“Well… Stu, guy’s couldn’t really be seen with other guys back when I was growin’ up. Learned that shit real quick.” Murdoc averted his gaze.  
“Yeh bu’ no’ even wif a girl? Am I rweally yewr first??” Stu couldn’t help the giddiness that caused his features to brighten. He was delighted to be Murdocs first… Well something!   
“Jus… Y’know… Mmrgh… Didn’t care ‘nuff t’try. Can we just go now?” Murdoc, tired of the situation snapped at Stu, but the blue haired boy’s mood was already set. He flushed, nodded eagerly and buckled up.  
Murdoc let out a sigh of relief at finally being able to start the engine of the Geep, he had somehow prevented the catastrophe that had almost unfolded before him. Now, it was true that Murdoc hadn’t ever been on a date - as one night stands didn’t exactly count in his book. The issue was, Murdoc didn’t really know what to do - or where to take his singer. He was doing the ol’ Niccals way - AKA winging it!   
So, too the park he drove, rather surprised by Stuart's delighted expression when they pulled into the parking lot.   
“Rrrrrready?” Murdoc slipped out of the driver's seat, pocketing his car keys, and waiting for the singer to follow suit. Though, Stu remained seated, looking at him expectantly. “The hell are you waiting for?” Murdoc grumbled after a few moments.  
“Aren’t yew gonna open m’door fer me? It’s only gentlemanly~” the singer purred, already having fun with this. Murdoc’s sour expression no longer phased him, he stomped around to the passenger's side of the car and opened it for 2D, “Fank yew~!” Stu chirped happily, slipping out of the Geep and taking his place at Murdocs side.   
Stuart refused to be as of help, refused to lead the date and show him the ropes! And oh, it drove Murdoc absolutely insane. He spent more time wondering if what we was about to do would set off the singer than he spent actually trying to make a plan of what to do, now that they were there. The bassist found himself so caught up in his own doubts and worries, he hardly noticed the lanky piano fingers wrapping around his calloused hand - once they had walked far enough away from other people. He didn’t respond to Stuarts comment about how beautiful the sky looked.   
Instead Stu had to pull him from his doubts, gently swaying himself into the bassist so that his arm gently bumped his, “Mudz… Yew look awl pale n’stuffs. It’s just a walk in th’park…”   
“Mrgrh…” Murdoc grunted in response, his eyes flicking down to the grass - slowly allowing his own fingers to wrap around Stu’s. He received a soft squeeze in return. The soft rustle of leaves brought comfort to Murdoc, the cool breeze felt nice on his skin - and glancing over at Stu, the night sky reflecting off his pitch black eyes. It was a different kind of pretty, different than the kind he had obsessed over for… Well… Since the moment he first saw them.  
“... Mudz, why dew y’even bother wif me if yewr jus’ gonna act all miserable the whole time…?” Stuart let his shoulders sag, another reasonable question that Murdoc didn’t know the answer too.   
“I ain’t miserable.” He responded in short, not quite understanding what else the singer wanted to hear. He just didn’t know what he was doing, and Stu wasn’t helping him at all.   
“Yew sure seem like yew are… Y-Yew don’t… Gotta treat me like some sod’ll treat a bird in some chick flick… I jus’ wan’ yew…” 2D stroked the back of Murdocs hand with his thumb, attempting to bring the bassist any comfort at all.  
“I ain’t a wordsy kinda guy when it comes to this shit. I dunno what to say, that’ll make you happy.”   
“Yew don’t need tew TRY and make me happy Murdoc… Yew jus’... I dunno…” Stu sighed, how was he supposed to teach some sex addict how to relationship? Did he even understand Stu wanted more than just… A friend with benefits?   
Murdoc bit his lip, suddenly yanking Stuart to the side, the lanky man struggling to navigate the more overgrown terrain, “M-Mudz??” He sounded slightly panicked at the sudden change of path, being taken further and further away from other people. Murdoc was searching for, well something - Stu simply having to throw his trust into the bassist - as he doubted he could pry himself from Murdocs solid grasp.  
Murdoc only stopped when he found what he was looking for, a more secluded clearing, the silence only added to Stuarts worry. The older man turned back towards him, glancing down at their interlocked hands - he still refused to let go. “I don’t do words well, Stu.” He commented finally, “Just let me do me….”


	7. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc doesn't like the sound of a relationship, 2D doesn't like the sound of friends with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time since I uploaded for this fic, and honestly. I just don't like it anymore, but I decided to give it some sort of resolution. I'm really not proud of anything I wrote here, and I know I promised a lot more but. I'm just kinda done.

A soft sigh escaped Stuarts lips, nervousness causing him to chew on the inside of his cheek. Murdocs eyes looked strangely pleading, urging Stuart to respond in a timely manner - but his voice had caught. He hadn’t any clue how to respond to such a request, gaze darting around their surroundings. What had Murdoc intended to do, out in the open like this? Obviously it couldn’t be anything too terribly bad, but the bassist had been known to stray from the social norm of what was okay in public, and what wasn’t.   
Slowly, Stuarts head moved up and down - responding with a silent nod of his head. A small smirk pulled at the corner of Murdocs lips, the man stepping forward. He allowed his hand to release Stuarts, the singer hesitantly stepping backwards - intaking a shaky breath fueled by nervousness. Another step, and another - Murdoc cocking his head to the side in slight confusion at Stu’s actions. Though, 2D’s retreat was abruptly stalled by the feeling of something pressing against his back, a tree. He swallowed, eyes meeting Murdocs - very little space left between them.   
“Relax, I won’t do anything you don’t like.” He purred lowly, leaning in so that their lips were only a few inches apart, “I promise.” His tone took on a more serious note, and within a few moments Murdoc had closed the space between them. A soft whine escaped Stu’s throat, eagerly returning the older mans kiss, hands slowly moving to rest on Murdocs shoulders. The situation was reminiscent to the one they found themselves in the night prior, and despite Stuarts longing to finish what they started - he pushed Murdoc back.   
“Mudz…” He began, voice soft, “I-I can’t… No’ here… No’ now.” He watched Murdocs face fall almost immediately, swiftly trying to pull his thoughts together in order to explain himself, “I like yew. More than yew like me, Mudz.” He confessed, heart beginning to pound in his chest, breathing picking up slightly, “An’ I know yew have secrets, a lot of them. I don’t even know the half of it, I bet. I mean there’s gotta be a reason why ya treat me th’ way ya do..” Stuart trailed off, his head lowering slightly.  
Murdoc should have been aggravated, 2D was making it awful clear he had no interest in a sexual encounter out in the woods with the great Murdoc Niccals, but something else nagged at his stomach. “Like me? Like what?” His voice was testy, Stuart easily recognizing his tone as him being very close to snapping. But this was the singers chance, it was now or never.   
“I… Like like yew. A lot. Obviously… But… I want more than just… Sex. I don’t fink I can do just sex, Murdoc.” Surprised etched it’s way onto the singers expression as he watched Murdoc crack a grin, 2D’s brow furrowing with worry. He was quick to drop his hands from the Bassist shoulders.   
“Can’t do just sex- for fucks sake 2D, you ring home more girls than I do some weeks! Not only that, but they always leave heartbroken. What, yer sayin’ ya like fucking up the heart of whoever you sleep with? That’s cold man.” Murdoc laughed bitterly, leaving 2D to desperately try to regain himself.  
“N-No it’s no’ like that! They just… assume I’m not… I don’t do it on purpose Murdoc! They don’t even matter right now… I just… I want something real, wif yew!” He plead, pushing Murdoc away from him a bit in order to regain his place, in order to think.   
“Well, we don’t always get what we want, now do we?” Murdocs tone turned cold, almost angry with how we spoke, “I don’t do /more/. It’s sex, or nothing. Quiet, undercover sex. The only room I have fer you in me life is as a dirty secret.” Murdoc watched Stuarts expression fall, shoulders sagging. Though, what had the singer really expected? This was who Murdoc Niccals was. Maybe this was just what he needed to hear.   
Afterall, how bad could it be? To be a secret, to be able to pretend whatever they do actually meant anything. Stuart swallowed, “Yeh. Okay.” He nodded, as if physically agreeing would allow him to come to terms with the arrangement, “Friends wif benefits.”  
“There ya go, that’s more like what I wanna hear.” Murdoc chuckled, not quite understanding the full extent of pain Stuart was feeling, “Now why don’t ya come back over here, Murdoc can show ya just how nice it is to be friends with benefits.” He flashed a large grin.   
“Ah… No. No’ here Mudz. Could ya take me home first?” Stu forced a small smile, desperately trying to hide the disappointment he felt. After a few moments, Murdoc begrudgingly agreed. 

The car ride back to Kong was filled with classic rock, playing from the speakers - much too loud for Stuarts liking. His eyes remained glued to his lap, twiddling his thumbs silently as Murdoc sped home. His eyes fell shut, inhaling slowly as he took a moment to appreciate how nice the hair felt. He happily took any distraction from the rather unpleasant ache in his heart.   
Murdoc, quite contrastingly, found himself in rather high spirits - humming along to the classic tune that played from the radio. He had gotten everything settled, Stuart now knew that Murdoc had no interest in anything other than sex… And they could go on with their lives! Being the careless driver he was, Murdoc took a sharp turn, grinning as he felt his back tires lose traction and drift across the road. He quickly released the breaks and allowed his car to shoot forwards towards Kong, leaving poor Stuart a shell shocked husk in the passenger seat.   
Once Murdoc had successfully parked without causing 2D’s death, he turned of the engine and leaned back. “Soooo, in the mood yet luv~?” Murdoc purred, testing Stuarts patience unknowingly, “I could take ya in me winnie if ya wan’.”  
“Don’t call me luv if yewr no’ gonna mean it…” Stu mumbled out, “I’d rather get laid in tha’ disease ridden… RV. Fanks.” His bad mood began to show despite himself, flinching when Murdoc rather quickly hopped out of the Geep.  
“Fine then you fucking princess, let’s go to yer room then.” He grumbled, not waiting up for the singer at all. Stuart remained seated a few moments longer, pouting to himself and basking in his own self pity… Before he eventually got to his feet. He dragged himself to his own room, slipping through the door and shutting it. He made sure to lock it, no exactly wanting to deal with another interruption.   
Murdoc had already made himself quite at home on Stuarts bed, sprawled out and legs bent at the knees - his feet touching the floor, knees separated. “This mean I get top?” Stu piped up, already knowing the answer to his question before Murdoc had a chance to answer… Though it never hurt to rattle the bassists cage everyone now and then.   
“Yeah, no. Bend over ya fucking idiot.” Murdoc snorted, propping himself up on his elbows, “You gonna stand here all night or what?” 2D rolled his eyes at Murdoc comment, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for sex - his wonder of what it would be like spoiled by the bassists harsh rejection.   
He realized, there was really only one way to get out of the situation - without spoiling what ‘good terms’ him and Murdoc were on. He sighed, stepping up to the bassist and setting his hands on the other man’s knees. “M’no’ horny.” He responded flatly, leaning in despite the confused quirk of Murdocs brow.   
“I mean, if yer no’ in the mo-” Stuart shut him up with a rough kiss, more demanding than Murdoc had been used too. Usually 2D was so… Soft, with kiss was much more aggressive, angry almost.   
2D dropped to his knees, hands sliding up to Murdocs belt, “I can do this, at least.” The singer muttered softly, a part of him still wanting to please the man. If he couldn’t have an emotional tie with Murdoc, then maybe a sexual one would be enough. Foreplay wasn’t a thought in 2D’s mind, instead wanting to get this over with fast so he could have a few moments alone. Undoing Murdocs belt, his fingers swiftly went to his pants button next. He wasted no time in dragging down Murdocs boxers along with his pants - letting them rest by his feet.   
“Just stop if you’re not gonna enjoy it.” Murdoc spoke up again, eyes resting on Stuarts face. He was strangely calm, easily recognizing how forced his partners actions were.   
“Does it really matta if I dew ‘er don’t?...” Stu spoke up bitterly, glancing momentarily at Murdocs package, realizing he wasn’t exactly as excited as he had made himself out to be.  
“Yeah, it does. Get up here.” Murdoc sat up fully, gesturing for Stu to climb up beside him. After a few moments, the singer obliged - sitting with a good few inches of space separating him from Murdoc. “I didn’t think you were serious, before. About you liking me.”  
“Of course I was serious! Why else do yew think I’d… Want yewto take me out on a date?? I get it, yew don’t like me. But I like yew, so there.” The singer refused to meet Murdocs gaze, the bassist released a heavy sigh.   
“Stuart. I don’t do relationships. I don’t. Yer not gonna magically change me neither. But I want you.” The bassist growled, hoping he could somehow save this situation, “I want you under me. Squealing, and moaning. I want to make you feel good, but I can’t do that if you don’t want me too.”   
He had quickly gained Stuarts attention once more, embarrassment causing the singers stomach to knot - realizing his cheeks were now burning at Murdocs gruff voice. “I… Do… Want it.” He said slowly, unable to help himself.   
“Then drop whatever fantasies you have about me, Stuart. Let me show you what I’m really like.”

A sharp yip escaped Stuarts throat, his legs spread wide open to allow Murdocs hips the access required. Everything felt so much better than the singer ever thought it could, each thrust causing waves of pure bliss to course through Stuarts entire body. His arms were wrapped around Murdocs neck, fingers tangled in the others dark locks. Shuddering at every kiss Murdoc planted on his neck.   
No, maybe Stuart wouldn’t get the perfect happy ending he oh so craved, but maybe… Just maybe… Friends with Benefits didn’t sound so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, I hope you enjoyed this shit show ahh.   
> Please please check out my other works, like things I've actually enjoyed writing.  
> It would mean a lot to me!


End file.
